Bright Eyes
by Flirtingwithdeath586
Summary: "Bella", Edward whsipered, all the while looking at the man who held her in his arms. Bella hadn't wanted him to find out this way. Never did she want to hurt him, but she saw the damage was done. "Edward this is Ian my.."Set in Eclipse.Bella has a secret
1. Chapter 1

Ian Redwood. That was a name Bella Swan never thought she'd hear again. She had left him in her past, along with all those other memories in Castleberry, Alabama. Her life in Forks was all but a lie, yet she couldn't bring herself to tell Edward the truth. They were getting married in two months and she knew a secret that big couldn't be held back. She was surprised Edward didn't hear the lies in Charlie's head.

Charlie was not her father, and Renee was not her mother. In fact they were her aunt and uncle, only taking her in because she pleaded with them, endlessly. In fact Renee didn't like her that much at all, jealous that Bella came from the one man she could never have- James Swan. James Swan was a player, and no one, not even Bella, could deny it. He had gone from one woman to the other, breaking their hearts in the process. Her mother was the only one that could resist his charm, and that intrigued her father. No one ever swatted James Swan like some sort of pest. But Bella's mother had. Kelly Brookes would be damned if she ever kissed the ground someone walked on. James Swan was no exception.

Kelly and Renee were best friends at the time, but James Swan was about to change that. Renee had loved him since they were in elementary, and she would be damned if she let Kelly get that mans attention. So she did everything, to destroy Kelly's life and get closer to James. She even married his love sick brother Charlie to get his attention, but nothing worked, James's love for Kelly was pure and nothing would make him leave her.

But then James and Kelly got married and had Bella, so Renee demanded to move out of that horrid town. Charlie loved his niece and so occasionally he would send her tickets to come see him over the summer, showering her with love. Renee resented her for that too. She had said Bella had taken the only man that ever loved her, and made him turn his back on her. It was only years later when problems had entered Bella's life that she had moved in with Charlie.

So here she was in her the new car Edward had bought her visiting the town she had once called home.

After Victoria and her army of newborns, had attacked Bella and Edward thought it was better if they had postponed it for a while. So that meant her changing into a vampire would also have to wait. She didn't know that meant waiting for four years though. Bella, sighed as she rode down the dusty streets of Castleberry, Alabama. She had told Edward that a family member of hers was sick, but in truth she was here for something totally different.

She pulled up to the little cabin. The house hadn't changed a bit. It looked exactly as it did when she left. Honking the horn repeatedly and shouting out if someone was there, the door finally opened. A man bear chested and with jeans that hung on his hip came out. Sweat glistened on his bronzed color skin and blond hair curled to the nape of his neck. Blue eyes looked at her, in complete shock. Ian Redwood hadn't changed, he was in fact still the sexy man she had once loved. But she had come here for a different reason. She narrowed her brown eyes at him shouted, her southern accent, something she hid very well for the past four years, think with anger, "Ian Redwood, get your lazy redneck ass down here and give me a damn divorce!"


	2. Chapter 2

He still looked the same, was the first thing Bella thought. His blond hair all sexy and wild, bronze skin glistening with sweat and broad shoulders. His blue eyes widened in surprise. They still had that mischief that had gotten us in so much trouble when we were children. His shredded jeans rode low on his hips and led to a v going down his pants. My heart was beating hard against my chest, short breaths coming out of me.

No, he hadn't changed one bit, He could still make me moony eyed and in love with him in one second. But then I remembered Edward and all that went away.

His eyes narrowed at me, the surprise now turning into anger. He regarded me coolly and motioned me into the house. I stared at him bewildered. Where was the anger, the shouting, the lack of control? He hadn't changed in looks but it seemed he had in personality.

We walked into his house… or our house. A little cabin that sat by a lake, the view was of large trees and sky. It was the place I had always dreamed of to live when we were kids. We were the best of friends and sure that we would be more in the future. But we weren't kids anymore.

He led me to the leather couch, the old white cushy one I picked out now gone. He sat down in his lazy boy a beer in hand. I wanted to say something. I wanted all that anger I had right now. All I felt was guilt.

The house hadn't changed much. The china my mother had given us was still in the cupboards, the television still on top of the dresser, all our pictures splayed against the wall. The carpet I had spilled coffee on still lay there, and my books still neatly tucked into the bookcase no sign of it ever been touched since I left.

I turned back when I felt his eyes trained on me. The same eyes that still on occasions haunt my dreams. His fingers tapped impatiently on the arm of the chair. The same hands that used to play with my hair when we watched movies. Those lips were pursed in a tight scowl. Those same lips that used to kiss me with such tenderness.

"Well", he spoke for the first time, hostility rolling off his voice, "where's the damn divorce papers". I don't know why, but I was surprised. I mean I should have expected him to be this way but it just didn't seem right. I know, I left him and I know I broke his heart. I won't give any excuses because really… I don't have any. I couldn't be like any other woman and say he beat me ,l because he's the most gentle man I have ever encountered. I could say he cheated, but I knew his heart was mine forever. I could say I was unhappy but truth be told, I was the happiest girl alive.

I know he sounds perfect right. So why did I leave? Because I'm an inconsiderate bitch who onlt thinks of herself.

I reached into my bag and took the divorce papers out, my hand shaking slightly. He snatched them out of my hand, and when I whimpered, his eyes immediately looked worried. "Are you okay. God sorry Bells, did I hurt you", he looked at my hand for any bruises.

Now there was my Ian. The man I fell in love with.

And then he froze. His eyes zoomed in on my finger and he looked on at the diamond that lay on it. It was then I think that I really had hurt him beyond belief. I mean what would you do if you found out your wife, soon to be ex was engaged.

Slowly he stood up and sniffed at me, and narrowed his eyes. "When you left me, I thought you would come back. I waited for months, but when you didn't come I gave up all hope. Your parents told me you had left to visit your uncle Charlie and wouldn't be back for a while. I thought you left because you were scared. Scared of me. Scared of the world I would bring you into. But you seem to blend right in with it. I blamed myself for years", he shouted, " thinking that I was a monster. That you could never love me the way I was.

But it seemed I was wrong. But it seemed I was wrong. You seem to be getting along great with it. A vampire of all things", he sneered. " A vampire", he repeated. "My own fucking imprint chose a damn leech over me! Her supposed soul mate! Damn you Bella, damn you to hell", and with that he stormed out the house and phased into a giant gold wolf.


End file.
